


Under candlelight

by firstamazon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstamazon/pseuds/firstamazon
Summary: Fingolfin wants to give Maedhros something after his rescue from the Thangorodhrim.
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë & Fingon | Findekáno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Festival of Lights Fest





	Under candlelight

The shadows curled and stretched inside Fingolfin’s tent, except for the spot lit by a strange candelabra on his desk. Fingolfin looked up at him, face pinched with loss and worry.

“How is he?”

“Better than yesterday.”

“Here, take this.” He put a round, red candle in Fingon’s hands.

“Atar… they don’t lack for candles.”

“No, but this one is special,” Fingolfin smiled softly. “Your mother made it. It’s scented. I hope it helps.”

“My thanks,” Fingon smiled faintly. “I’m sure it’ll give him some comfort.”

“Aye. But I guess that, in you, he has all the comfort he needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has exactly 100 words in Word. Also, I'm very happy because it was my first drabble, so I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D


End file.
